More Than Just a Puppet a Shugo Chara fanfic
by Isai-Maboroshi-Orihara
Summary: Konoha Subaru is the new girl at school and Ikuto Tsukiyomi has taken an interest in her. What will happen when Amu meets this new person? Konoha x Ikuto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shugo Chara characters or Shugo Chara. Konoha's my character and her Charas.**

**Chapter 1**

"Class, we have a new student that just transferred into this school," the teacher said. Everyone stared at the door until a girl walked in. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Konoha Subaru," the girl with long, purple ponytails said to the class.

When the girl spoke, Ikuto Tsukiyomi was suddenly curious. He looked up from his desk, but remained to lean his face on his hand.

The girl looked right at Ikuto when she realized he was staring at her. Her sharp, green eyes were like daggers. Ikuto was stunned and the girl looked away from him. Then, she found a seat and sat down.

Later, at break-time, Konoha spotted a girl whining at a teacher. "These clothes are unsuitable! Why are they black? Make them change our uniform colors!" the girl yelled. The poor teacher, that the girl was yelling at, was very shaken and didn't know what to say.

Konoha didn't want to get into the conversation, so, she just watched. Then, she saw a girl with blonde hair stomp up to the teacher and the other girl. "Be quiet, you little squirt! You're so annoying! No one else gets to do as they please! Besides, I happen to like our school uniforms just the way they are. So, shut up!" the blonde yelled at the girl.

"Uh... Utau... There's no need to-" the teacher began. "Be happy that I saved you this time," Utau said glaring at the teacher. "Yes..." the teacher said in a wavering voice and scurried off.

Utau turned around and stared towards Konoha. Konoha wondered if she was staring at her for watching the whole scene. Then, Utau made a weird, girly face and ran past her.

"Ikutooooooooooooo!" Utau said, grabbing her brother's arm. Konoha was taken aback and when Ikuto looked over at her, she turned her head quickly and walked away. 'What a weird girl,' thought Konoha.

The next day was Friday and after school, Konoha began to walk home by herself, as usual. 'It's been a long day. School's boring too; too easy,' Konoha thought. 'It's okay, Konoha,' a little voice told her. Konoha opened her backpack to let out one of her Shugo Chara.

"Hi, A," Konoha said, "Was it stuffy in there?" A was a cute little Chara with pink hair, blue eyes, an orange dress, and an orange hat with plastic cherries hanging from the side of it.

"It was fine," A replied. "Says you!" a purple cat Chara yelled, popping out of the backpack. "Hey! I wasn't the one that wanted to eat all of the cookies! You made us all sick, A!" another Chara yelled, coming out too. This Chara looked like an army girl, and she had a gun.

"Please don't fight!" Mikoa, another Chara, that looked like a fairy, plead. "Mimi, are you coming out?" Konoha asked, ignoring the fighting Chara. A curly-blonde Chara came out of the bag; she was dressed in a pink lolita dress.

"Are the idiots done fighting now?" Mimi asked, tossing her curls over her shoulder. "Mimi!" Mikoa scolded.

"Ugh! I'm not bringing you all at once to school again!" Konoha growled. "Good," Ima, the army Chara, said. Yuka, the purple cat Chara, crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air. "Are we going home now?" Yuka huffed; she was obviously annoyed that only one Chara at a time would go to school, but she tried to hide it.

"Yeah. I have to stop at the store for some groceries first. If you're all good, I might by you some snacks," Konoha said. "Wow!" the Charas laughed in glee.

So, Konoha went to the store and went grocery shopping. As she promised, she bought all of her Charas some snacks; she also bought some extra for herself and her family. Her Charas went back into the backpack and feasted on the snacks she gave them.

Now, on her way home again, Konoha held up one of her chocolate snacks, but decided not to eat it yet. She put the chocolate snack back and got out a chocolate lollipop.

"It's so hot today," she noted, putting her arms behind her head as she walked down the sidewalk. Suddenly, she felt somebody swipe her lollipop out of her hand. "Hey!" she turned around, but didn't see anybody. Then, she looked up at the tree above her.

"Ikuto! Give that back," she said, very annoyed. Ikuto already had it in his mouth and took it out. "You want it back now?" he asked, smirking. "Urgh... Of course not," she huffed.

"You were thinking of me. How sweet," Ikuto taunted. "Why would I think about someone in my class?" she said. "Well, you remembered my name out of thirty people in our class," he pointed out. "That's just because your girlfriend was screaming your name yesterday," she said. "Eh? I don't have a girlfriend," he said. "Yeah, whatever." "That girl you saw yesterday is my little sister; she's annoying. You're very different from anyone else I've seen."

"Stop talking about strangers like you know all about them," Konoha said, "Just go away; leave me alone." "But I'm curious about you," he said, jumping down from the tree and landing in front of her. He leaned forward and smelled her hair.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she shrieked. He grinned, "You have Charas, don't you?" "Yeah, but how would you know about them?" she asked. Yoru, Ikuto's little cat Chara, popped out from behind Ikuto's head.

"Hiya! I'm Yoru!" the tiny cat said. "H-Hi..." Konoha said.

"I want to see them," Ikuto said. "What?" "Your Charas." "N-No way! You probably work for that Easter company!" Konoha yelled, starting to run off, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"L-Let go!" Konoha yelled. "Not until you let me see your Charas; you saw mine; it's only fair," he said. "No! I don't have any!" she lied. "You just said you did and I can smell them," he said. "I lied!" "Yeah, sure."

Ikuto pulled her closer and his face was in hers. "Let me see them or I'll take them and eat them," he said. Konoha blushed and sat on the ground.

"Okay..." she gave up. She opened her bag and her five Chara peeked over the edge of it. "Ooo! A kitty!" Mimi said happily, floating up to Yoru. "Eh... You're too close," Yoru said, getting shy. Mimi squeezed him around the neck and started petting his head. "Awwww! He's a soft kitty!" Mimi laughed. "Ack! Ikuto... help!" Yoru yelped. Ikuto chuckled and let Mimi continue to torture Yoru. "I thought we were buddies!" Yoru cried.

"Mimi, that's enough," Konoha said, grabbing Mimi and pulling her back. Ikuto chuckled again and Konoha was wondering, "What's so funny?" "Your Charas are so weird. Is that what you wanted to be like?" he asked.

Konoha shot an angry look at him and he started laughing again. She was very sick of this guy already.

"Are you okay?" Yuka asked Konoha. "Yeah, I'll be fine as soon as I get home," she replied.

Then, Yoru noticed Yuka. Yuka caught a glimpse of him and they both had hearts in their eyes. The other Charas were dumbfounded.

"Wow!" Yoru said. "Meow!" Yuka meowed. "Hi, I'm Yuka." "Hi, I'm Yoru. You're the prettiest kitty I've ever saw." "Thank you," Yuka giggled.

"Okay. It's time to go now," Konoha said, putting her Charas in the backpack. "Already?" Ikuto questioned like a kid. "Uh, yeah. I'm outta' here," Konoha said, running off. 'What a freak,' she thought. Ikuto calmly stood and watched her leave.

"Ikuto..." Yoru said. "Yeah, I know. Let's go," Ikuto replied jumping onto some buildings and springing away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Shugo Chara charaters or Shugo Chara. Konoha and her Charas are my characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Konoha jumped onto her bed when she got home. "It's been a long, weird day. I wish I could play an instrument to get my mind off of everything," she said.

Right after Konoha said what she did, a bright light shone and a new Chara egg appeared in the air. She caught it before it fell.

"Oh! Look! It's got music notes; it must be a music Chara," A said. "Interesting..." Konoha muttered, putting the new Chara on her desk.

"Maybe we can meet it tomorrow!" said Mikoa. "Yeah..." Konoha yawned, "I'm going to bed." She crawled under her covers and went to sleep.

"Konoha! Konoha, it's time for dinner!" Konoha's mom called from downstairs. She came up to her room to see why she wasn't answering. "Konoha?" she asked, opening the door, "Oh." Her mom smiled when she saw that she was asleep and left, closing the door quietly.

'_What is it that you wish for? Music?' _a small, sweet voice echoed. Konoha was dreaming and thought, _'I do wish for music. I love music, but I've never known how to make it myself. Music...'_

"-noha! Konoha! Wake up! It's time to get up. You're going to be late for school!" A said. Konoha opened her eyes unwillingly and saw A in her face. "Okay..." she groaned, standing up and stretching. It was the next week and Konoha hadn't talked to Ikuto since last Friday.

"Who are you taking with you to school today?" Mikoa asked. Konoha thought about it while she got dressed. "Play rock-paper-scissors and whoever wins goes to school today," Konoha replied.

"Yay! I love this game!" Yuka and Mimi danced in glee. So, while the five Charas played the game, Konoha went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Konoha," Mrs. Subaru said. "Morning," Konoha said, sitting down at the table. "I'm just making eggs, mizo soup, and fish today. Is that alright with you?" her mom asked. "Sure."

When Konoha was done eating, she went upstairs to get her things for school and to see if the Charas had decided yet. "Okay! We've found out who's going with you today!" Mikoa said. "And?" Konoha questioned. "It's me! Isn't it great! Oh, and I get to see that cutie blue kitty again," Yuka said, holding her hands together in longing anticipation.

"Okay. Let's go," Konoha said. She picked up her bag and saw that the music Chara's egg was in it now. "You should take it with you," A explained. "Okay. Thanks," Konoha said, leaving the room with Yuka. "Be good!" Yuka winked. The other four Charas were annoyed.

On her way to school, Konoha saw a pink-haired girl with a red, x-shaped clip on her ponytail that was on top of her head. 'She must be from that one elementary school,' thought Konoha.

Konoha was thinking about something and had finally made it to the school gates when somebody popped a book on her head. "Ow!" she yelled, rubbing her head. She turned around to see Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" she growled. "Hi," he grinned and walked past her, whistling, like nothing even happened.

So, she took out one of her GIANT history books and threw it at him. "Ack!" he yelped when he got hit in the head with the book and fell over.

"Oops. My bad," Konoha said, walking over to him and taking her book back. "You're ruthless..." he said. Konoha just stuck her tongue out and ran to class.

In Math class, Konoha was struggling with a problem, but she finally resolved it and sighed and relief. She heard somebody snickering and saw Ikuto and Yoru. 'It's bad enough that these math problems are so hard and he has to rub it in,' she thought.

Ikuto was obviously already done answering all of the problems that were assigned to the class and started scribbling on a piece of notebook paper. 'Now what's he doing?' she thought, trying her hardest not to look over at his desk to see what he was doing.

He held up a stupid-looking drawing of Konoha with a crazy, monster face and she was eating her Math book. Now, she was SUPER mad with steam blowing off of her head. 'He's annoying!' she thought, frowning, which just made him and Yoru almost laugh again.

When school was over, Konoha started walking home, but decided she'd go to the park, since it was Friday and she had no school tomorrow. So, she headed on to the park.

Arriving at the park, Konoha felt that something was not right. She heard somebody yelling and followed the sound. She was very close to where the person was yelling and bumped into Ikuto. "Hey... Watch where you're- Oh, it's you!" Konoha pointed in his face. "Oh? So, what?" he said, nonchalantly. "Grr! Why do you always appear wherever I go?" she yelled. "Hmm... Maybe you're following me all the time," he teased. "Yeah, right! You're following me!" she yelled more, and Character Transformed with Yuka.

Now, Konoha had purple cat ears and a tail. She had a black choker with metal spikes and was wearing a black leather vest, pants, and boots.

"Ooo," said Yoru in awe, "Hey, Ikuto, she can transform into a cat too." "Stay away!" Konoha said and ran to where she thought she heard somebody fighting.

"Hey... it's the girl from before," said Konoha when she saw the pink-haired girl. 'She Character Transformed? So, she has Charas?' Konoha thought.

"Need any help?" Konoha asked the girl. "Um... Sure," the girl replied and dodged an attack from an X character.

A long, black whip appeared in Konoha's hand and she struck at the X character. The character dodged and started blowing a bunch of wind at them. Konoha put her arm in front of her face. 'I've only done this once before, but...' she thought and started twirling around with her whip.

She made a tornado and she hit it with her whip, sending the tornado at the X character. The character got got in the tornado and spun around and around. _Unlock my heart!_

_Negative Heart: Lock on! _The girls made heart signs with their hands and shot heart beams at the X character in the tornado. The character burst into bright, white sparkles and left a pure, white Chara egg behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shugo Chara characters or Shugo Chara. Konoha's my character and her Charas.**

**Chapter 3**

"We make a great team!" the pink-haired girl said. "Yeah, thanks for letting me help," Konoha replied, "By the way, what's your name? I'm Konoha." "I'm Amu. Nice to meet you," Amu said.

Suddenly, Amu shrieked, pointing behind Konoha, "Ikuto! What are you doing here?" Konoha jumped and turned around to see Ikuto. "I told you not to follow me!" she yelled.

Ikuto winked at Amu, pulling Konoha backwards, "I was on a date with Konoha and she ran off to help you. Are you jealous?" Konoha and Amu blushed. "Of course not, Idiot!" Amu yelled. "Amu, he's lying!" Konoha explained.

Ikuto grinned and hugged Konoha. "I love kitties," he said, petting Konoha's cat ears. "Stop that!" Konoha said angrily.

Ikuto suddenly saw a blond-haired boy walking in their direction. "Gotta' go!" Ikuto said, running off and dragging Konoha behind him.

Amu sweatdropped. 'Poor Konoha.'

"Amu! I found you!" the blond-haired boy said, as he came up to her. Amu spun around, "Tadase!" 'My prince!' she thought with hearts in her eyes. "Let's go shopping today!" he said. "Okay!" she agreed happily and the two sprinted off.

"St-Stop! I can't run anymore!" Konoha said, gasping for air. Ikuto slowed down, but continued to walk, while holding her hand.

"What's wrong with you? You always get carried away, doing whatever you want to do and not caring about what anyone else wants to do," Konoha questioned. Ikuto remained silent. "Ikuto!" she yelled. He turned his head slightly and his cat ears appeared. "I'm a cat. I do whatever I please and go wherever I want to," Ikuto said.

Konoha was annoyed. He suddenly stopped walking and she bumped into his back with her face. "Ow," she rubbed her nose.

"You're a cat too. You can do whatever you want, but... you're not better than me," he teased. "Hey! You wanna' test that theory?" "Sure," he said, "Race you up that tree." He pointed at a very tall maple tree. "You're on!" Konoha said.

"On your mark. Get set-" Konoha said. "Go!" Ikuto cut her off and began running to the tree. "Hey! Cheater!" Konoha yelled. Ikuto turned his head back to her and stuck his tongue out. She growled, trying to get to the tree before him.

They both got to the tree at the same time and began climbing up it; Ikuto on one side and Konoha on the other. Ikuto was faster and got to the top branch first. Konoha struggled to get to the top, but finally made it.

She was huffing and puffing. "Heh. So, I am better," Ikuto said, trying to make her ashamed she had said he wasn't.

"Y-Yeah right!" Konoha said, still not admitting that he was right. 'Why did I do something so stupid?' Konoha thought, glaring over at Ikuto and Yoru who had victorious faces.

Ikuto stared at her and she turned her head away. He had a devious plan, crawling up beside her.

"Hey Konoha, you did well," he said. "Wha-?" she turned to him in surprise. He took this chance to kiss her, holding her head with one hand.

Konoha was flabbergasted and her face blushed instantly. She pushed him away, rubbing her sleeve on her mouth. "How could I fall for something like that?" she yelled at herself. She had gotten so worked up that she began to slide off of the tree limb.

"Aah!" she flailed her arms back and forth, trying to keep her balance. Then, she fell backwards, but Ikuto caught her.

"Wh-Why did you do that?" Konoha asked. "Because, I like Konoha very much," Ikuto said, hugging her. She blushed again. "Ikuto..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shugo Chara characters or Shugo Chara. Konoha's my character and her Charas.**

**Chapter 4**

The next day... "That dumb Ikuto! How could he do something so dumb?" Konoha yelled to her Charas; she was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you in that area," Yuka said. Konoha sighed. "I'm an expert in the matters of love! Just ask your best friend, Mimi!" Mimi laughed evilly, as if she was an evil empress.

"Mimi! I'm not in love with Ikuto!" Konoha yelled, grabbing Mimi and shaking her back and forth. "Yes, you are!" Mimi giggled more, "Ikuto loves Konoha too! 'Because, I like Konoha very much,' is what he said!" "Mimi!" Konoha scolded. "Poor Mimi..." Mikoa said. "She looks like she's enjoying it," Ima muttered.

Suddenly, the music Chara egg began to crack. "Ah, Konoha..." A said. "What?" "Look."

Konoha turned to look over at her desk; the Chara egg kept cracking and cracking. Konoha and her Charas watched with anticipation as the egg completely cracked all the way around. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then, the top popped up and a white-haired Chara, with a light-blue dress on, floated up.

Konoha and the other Charas were surprised and speechless. "I am La," the Chara said in a light, sweet, melodic voice. She smiled and made the others' eyes widen in astonishment.

"Oh! She's so pretty!" A, Mikoa, Yuka, and Ima all said. La chuckled. "She not THAT pretty," Mimi said, crossing her arms and acting like a snob.

"Pink's one of my favorite colors!" La said to Mimi. Mimi was shocked and La gave her a hug. "We're all sisters! I've never had a sister before," La said. Mimi tried to hold back a smile; she didn't feel so jealous now, for some reason.

"We could all celebrate!" A said, "Can we, Konoha?" "Sure, I know a great pocky shop we can go to; I've gone there many times before. It's a good thing today is Saturday, because they have special sales today," Konoha replied. "Yay!" all the Charas cheered.

"Welcome! Today's the Saturday Pocky Special Sales Day! What would you like to order?" said the manager of the Pocky Pocky Shop. "Oh, I'd like six heart-shaped pocky and one large chocolate-strawberry pocky stick," Konoha said. "What flavors for the six heart-shaped pocky would you like?" the guy asked. "One orange, one grape, one lime, one cherry, one lime, and one blueberry," said Konoha. "Uh... Okay!" the guy smiled, finishing his writing down of the list of pocky, "That will be 500 yen." Konoha payed and the man handed her a bag of pocky. "Thank you!" she bowed.

"You wanna go to the park?" Konoha asked her Chara. "Yeah!" they all answered. "Ok," Konoha said, heading towards the park. It was nearing afternoon when they got to the park and the sun was already making the sky look orange.

Konoha walked over to a bench and sat down. She let all her Charas out and handed them each their own pocky. "Thanks!" they all said. "You're welcome," Konoha smiled and took out her own pocky. Just as Konoha was about to eat her pocky, somebody grabbed her hand and pulled it back over her shoulder. "Ah... Hey-" Konoha began and turned to see Ikuto, "Ahh! Ikuto!" He took a bite out of her pocky. "Stop eating my food! Whenever I get food, you always take it!" Konoha yelled. "Are you just mad about that kiss," Ikuto grinned; Konoha blushed and turned her head. "It's only been about seventeen hours since I last saw you and you missed me that much?" Ikuto asked, moving his cheek next to hers. "Go away," Konoha snapped, pushing his face away. "Why? I told you I like you very much, so, I'm not going to let you leave me like you did yesterday," he said in her ear. "I said to go awa-" she began again, but he put his arms around her shoulders, "I love Konoha."

Konoha's face turned redder than ever and she looked at Ikuto, who looked like a sad kitty. "Ikuto..." Konoha mumbled.

"Play her a song!" Mimi yelled. "Wha-" Ikuto stammered. Mimi frowned, "Play your violin! She wants to hear your music!" "Hey!" Konoha yelled at Mimi.

"You really want to hear me play?" Ikuto asked. "W-Well, I- I..." Konoha stammered. "Very well," Ikuto smiled and opened up his violin case that he had brought with him. Konoha felt silly from getting all tongue-tied when it came to Ikuto playing for her.

When he had taken his violin out, Ikuto began playing a song that Konoha had heard before. It was a beautiful, melodic piece and it made her feel as if she was floating on air. 'Ikuto, why does your music touch my heart?' she began thinking, closing her eyes.

The music stopped and Konoha opened her eyes. "AH!" she yelled, almost having a heart attack, because Ikuto was right in her face.

"What? Can't I like music a little?" Konoha said, looking away. "You really liked it?" he asked. "Uh...y-yes." Ikuto smiled, "And I really love Konoha. Does Konoha love Ikuto?" Konoha's face turned redder than it had ever in her life. "I- I...," she looked at Ikuto's face again and couldn't bring herself to not say what she really felt, "Yes, I love Ikuto." Ikuto smiled and leaned toward her, kissing her on the cheek. "It's getting dark; I'll walk you home," he said. "O- Okay," Konoha said, feeling embarrassed; there were bystanders around.

So, Konoha took Ikuto's arm and he walked her all the way back to her house. When they got there, she opened the gate and started on the path to her house, but turned around. "Th- Thank you, Ikuto!" Konoha said. "You're welcome. I'll take you on a date on Tuesday," he said. "Where to?" "That's a surprise," he grinned. "Okay. Good night, Ikuto." "Good night, Konoha." After that, Ikuto left and Konoha went into her house to eat dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shugo Chara characters or Shugo Chara. Konoha's my character and her Charas.**

**Chapter 5**

"Hmm-Hmm-Hmmmm—" "Konoha, why are you humming like that?" A questioned. Konoha was eating dinner on her bed and reading a manga, "I don't know. I just am." She tickled A with her index finger. A giggled.

"I know why she's doing it!" Mimi declared, "She likes Ikuto!" "Mimi! Stop saying things like that!" Konoha fumed. "It's twu though," Mimi mumbled.

Meanwhile, Ikuto walked nonchalantly towards the Easter headquarters. Once he had gone down the halls, he reached the boss' briefing room. "Hello, Mr. Hoshina," Ikuto said to his step-father. "Ikuto, call me Father," Kazuomi Hoshina said. "Whatever. Why am I here?"

The boss behind a curtain spoke now, "I want you and Chusa to go to Kukeu's Antique Store and collect the reported X characters." A guy about Ikuto's age walked forward.

"Ikuto, this is Chusa Momote," Mr. Hoshina said. Ikuto frowned quickly when Chusa ran his hand through his hair while saying, "I can tell we're going to be rivals." "Whatever, Kid," Ikuto walked out of the room.

"Ikuto! Get back here!" Mr. Hoshina yelled, chasing after him. Ikuto picked up a running pace when he looked back. "Bye," he stuck his tongue out and jumped up onto an overhead pipe to escape out one of the vents that he often traveled by.

"Chusa, go carry out the mission," the boss commanded. Chusa grinned, "This is going to be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shugo Chara characters or Shugo Chara. Konoha's my character and her Charas.**

**Chapter 6**

On Monday, Ikuto wasn't in school. 'He must be skipping,' Konoha thought in boredom.

After classes were over, Konoha saw Ikuto's little sister staring at her cell phone. She was curious of the blonde and approached her. "Hi, I'm Konoha."

The blonde looked up in surprise. "Who are you?" she asked. Konoha sweatdropped, "Ah…I'm in Ikuto's class and he said you were his little sister." "That's right. I'm Utau."

Konoha wondered if this girl would talk much. "Do you know why Ikuto's ben skipping school?" Utau looked uneasy from this question. She flipped her cell phone shut and sighed, "He's not been well." She left after that.

'He didn't look ill on Saturday,' Konoha thought, leaving down the school steps. 'He said that-' Her thoughts were interrupted by a yelping sound. She turned a corner to see three students beating up a guy.

"Give us the wallet!" the students demanded. "No!" the man yelled while they kicked him.

Konoha made a decision, 'I've got to help.' She stepped out. "Hey!" They turned to her. "Stop hurting this guy!" The students looked at each other and snickered.

One of the guys charged at her, "Get lost, Girl!" As he got closer, Konoha realized, 'Oops. I forgot my charas!' She had a flashback of all of them in her room when she left.

The guy punched her in the jaw and she fell down. "Ow!" "I told you to get lost," the man took out a knife, "You should have listened." 'This was a stupid idea,' Konoha thought frantically.

Suddenly, the two guys by the beat-up man yelped and were on the ground. The guy with the knife turned around, "Huh?" He looked up to see Ikuto above him. "Aah!" the man screamed when Ikuto's foot came in contact with his head.

"Ikuto!" Konoha was happy to see him. He tread over to her and picked her up. "Surprised to see me?" he asked with a grin. "Uh…" she was speechless.

The three bully students got so scared that they ran away screaming when they saw Ikuto make a giant cat paw appear. "M-Monster!"

"Those idiots," Ikuto glared. There was a bruise on Konoha's face and Ikuto saw it when they left the alley.

"Hey, are you hurt anywhere else?" Ikuto asked. She was now noticing some pain on her jaw, hands, and knee. "W-Well…Of course; I fell, but it's okay." He frowned and quickly sat her on a park bench. "Oof! Hey, Ikuto! What's the big idea?" He leaned forward with his hands on the back of the bench. "You're hurt. Stay here. I'm going to go get some bandages." He put his hand on her bruised chin. "I'm fine!" she protested. He pulled her face to his and kissed her. "Stay," he said again, running off.

Konoha blushed, 'Stop doing that…' "Idiot!" she yelled out loud, then, noticed people were watching the whole time. She became even more embarrassed and laid down.

'I'm…fine…' she fell asleep unintentionally while staring at a faraway flower by a tree. "Is she a cat?" some people asked that saw her, but she didn't hear.

When Ikuto returned to Konoha, he saw her asleep and smiled. "That old lady sure waz nice, Ikuto," Yoru commented; he was holding a couple bandages too.

Ikuto knelt down, taking out a bandage patch and put it on Konoha's jaw where she was punched. At the touch of his hand, she grasped it. "I'm fine," she opened her eyes.

"No, you're not," Ikuto said firmly. He suddenly picked her up. Her heart fluttered, "Ikuto! Don't hold me! We're not getting married!" She kicked, but he just started walking.

"Where are we going?" "To the hospital," he said calmly, "I'm your friend. So, I've got to take care of you no matter what it takes." He looked on with a faraway gaze. "Oh," Konoha now felt stupid for giving him trouble.

"Idiot." Her head snapped up and she glared at him, "What did you say?" He chuckled and this continued on all the way to the hospital.


End file.
